


Family Is What You Make It

by AliceSchuyler



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a National Treasure, Failed Relationships, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, So slow you can't even see me writing it lol, eventual buddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler
Summary: Buck’s an integral part of Eddie’s life, more than he even realises, and Eddie wishes there was some way to return the favour.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Family Is What You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> IDK what this is, but it's going to be a thing eventually?

Buck is great with kids.

Excellent in fact, and Eddie knows there’s no denying it as he watches him play with Christopher, making Chris feel like he’s on top of the world, not held down by the fact he can’t play with the other kids, making him feel almost… normal.

He supposes it’s because he’s a big kid at heart, constantly joking with every kid he meets, making them feel at ease no matter the situation, the fact he will happily play video games and Lego and kick a soccer ball around the park. He’s fun, playful, and every kids picks up on that vibrant energy, channelling it back at him with goofy grins and loud laughter.

He's never asked why he’s like it, but loves the fact that he dotes on Christopher, gives Eddie space to not be the parent for a while, to relax knowing that Chris is safe, secure, _happy_ with ‘his Buck.’ He’s an integral part of Eddie’s life, more than he even realises, and Eddie wishes there was some way to return the favour. He often plies Buck with beer, pizza, anything he can do to make this friendship feel more like a two way street rather than the current situation, where Eddie felt he was monopolizing Buck’s time. But he’s always there for Eddie, for Christopher, no matter how exhausted, how drained he feels, he’s always there with a smile on his face.

_And he loves that about Buck._

* * *

Eddie pulled into the carpark near work a few days later, ready to start a 24 hour shift, duffle bag over his shoulder. He grinned and waved at Hen and Chimney as he waltzed past, a spring in his step, a whistle on his lips.

“Good morning to you too,” called Bobby from the mezzanine, setting the table for crew breakfast.

“It is indeed! Chris got an excellent report card, he was in a great mood when I dropped him off at school, and the weather is glorious. I feel like it’s going to be a good day Cap!” replied Eddie. He ducked into the bunk room, dropping off his bag near his bed, before turning and running into Buck.

“Morning Buck,” said Eddie cheerfully.

“What?”

Eddie stopped, and looked at Buck, taking in his dishevelled hair, incorrectly buttoned uniform, and the dark circles under his eyes indicating a serious sleep debt, something hazardous before a 24 hour shift. “Are you okay?”

“I… I just… I don’t know what to do,” answered Buck quietly, voice breaking on the last word, and Eddie’s heart reached out to him.

“Just tell me what you need. We can work this out, whatever it is,” replied Eddie quietly.

“I need to talk to Bobby. In private.”

“Okay. Okay, we can do that. Head into his office, I’ll send him in for you, let him know it’s urgent,” decided Eddie, trying to mask the hurt that Buck didn’t want to talk to him, but understanding that after the lawsuit, things are still… _fragile_.

_He’d do anything for him though._

He felt Buck’s hand catch his as he tried to walk away, and he turned around to face Buck, shocked to see tears streaking down his cheeks. “Hey, hey, it’ll be okay. Let me grab Bobby.”

Buck sniffled, glancing at Eddie, looking lost and confused and oh so small, and Eddie’s heart just about breaks for him, wanting to bundle him up in a blanket burrito and protect him from whatever has him so upset. He darts away out of the bunk room, heading up the stairs, before laying a gentle hand on Bobby’s forearm. 

“Buck needs to see you. In your office,” said Eddie quietly, under his breath. Bobby nodded.

“Chim, can you keep dishing up please?” Chimney moved into the kitchen, serving up the hot food, and Bobby followed Eddie down the stairs, around the corner into his office. Buck was sitting on one of the chairs, shoulders hunched, breath hitching.

“Buck? What’s going on?” asked Bobby, moving to sit next to Buck, a gentle hand on his knee. Eddie stood behind Bobby, his arms crossed as he watched Buck struggle to bring himself under control.

_What was going on?_

“Hailey called, last night,” started Buck, voice thick.

“It’s never good news when she calls Buck. What did she have to say?” asked Bobby, barely disguising his frustration at the conversation.

Buck choked on his next breath, Eddie barely able to hear his voice. “She… she’s leaving. Moving to Michigan in two days.”

“What about Remi?”

“I’ve got twelve hours to decide whether I want her, or whether Hailey abandons her to the state. She doesn’t want her anymore, doesn’t want to look after her, not when they have two more kids now, ones that aren’t autistic, that aren’t _broken_ ,” replied Buck bitterly.

“What do you want to do?”

Buck sighed, shaky and unsteady. “I don’t want her to end up in the system. It’s not her fault that her Mom doesn’t want her anymore, but I don’t know how I’d even make that work Cap. She’s my kid, I can’t just abandon her because I like my job, and because I don’t want to commit to her. I’ve been kept out of so much of her life before now, I want to make this right.”

Bobby glanced back at Eddie, before turning to face Buck again. “Buck, if that’s what you want to do, then we’re here to support you, just like you did with Eddie and Christopher. We’re your family, and we’ll be here for you no matter what you decide you want to do,” said Bobby reassuringly. Buck nodded, and pulled his phone out of his pocket, gripping it tightly.

“I need to make a call.” He stood up and ducked out of the office without a word, leaving Eddie and Bobby behind.

“Who… what… Buck has a kid?” asked Eddie, dumbfounded.

“Emersyn Hadley Walker. Remi for short. She’d be around seven years old now, I think? I’ve only met her once, and that’s because Buck had her for the day, and he did his interview with me. She was four, I think, and they knew back then that she was autistic. Buck had just split with Hailey, but they were trying to work things out. Based on his self-diagnosed ‘sex addiction’ I don’t think it did, and I’ve not heard a lot more about Remi since then. I know he always schedules the same weekend off every month so he can hang out with her, on Hailey’s terms, not his,” explained Bobby, standing up slowly, his knees complaining a little.

It finally clicked in Eddie’s head, realisation dawning on him. “This is why he’s so good with Chris.”

“Exactly. He’s going to need some time off then, I should get the paperwork started,” sighed Bobby.

“Wait, he’s not even got the space in his apartment for a kid. How’s that going to work?”

Bobby rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. “I’m not sure, but it’s really up to Buck to work out. He’s your best friend, you should go check on him.” Eddie darted from the room, glancing around and looking for Buck, before spotting him outside the garage, leaning against the wall, looking like he was panicking. As Eddie closed in on him, he could see the heaving chest, wild eyes, the tight grip on his phone, and his heart fell.

“Buck. Everything okay?”

Buck tented his fingers in front of him, resting his forehead on the tips, before glancing back up at Eddie, eyes rimmed red. “Hailey’s dropping Remi over. Now. I don’t even have time to… to make sure she even has a bed to sleep in, or what I’m going to do about this shift, or how… how am I even supposed to _do this_ ,” exclaimed Buck, voice rising hysterically. Eddie stepped into his personal space, wrapping his arms tight around Buck as he broke down, overwhelmed.

_He’d do anything for Buck._

“You are amazing with kids. Incredible. And I’d always wondered how you got to be so damn good at it, and now I know. It’s because you’re a father, and you just know how to work with them, to make them feel like a million bucks. And I’ve spent so much time trying to work out how on earth to repay you, to show you how grateful I am for what you do, for me, for Chris, for everyone who meets you, and now, the universe has presented me with the perfect opportunity,” said Eddie, rubbing a gentle hand over Buck’s back, trying to calm him down. Buck pulled away after a few minutes, hiccupping as he tried to catch his breath, tears and snot dripping down his face. He swiped a sleeve past his nose, before looking at Eddie, sniffling.

“You don’t owe me anything,” he replied, feeling congested and nauseous.

“You’re one of my best friends Buck. You’ve helped me so much with Chris, with everything, and I want to be able to do the same thing for you. You’re important to me Buck. I’d do anything for you,” said Eddie honestly. “So here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to get Hailey to bring Remi here. We can watch her for a while, and then I’ll get onto Carla, organise her to look after Remi and Chris and then we’ll get my place sorted out. I have a guest room, we can deck it out for her, and then Carla and Abuela can help out with baby-sitting. _This could work_.”

“I can’t space invade your home, that’s hardly fair,” replied Buck, glancing at the floor. Eddie put a gentle hand under Bucks’ chin, lifting his face up so he could look into his eyes.

“You already practically live at my house. It’s very fair. And I want to help, okay? Let me help.”

* * *

A young woman stood at the front door of the firehouse, a toddler perched on her hip, a wheeled suitcase next to her, lips pursed as she regarded the firehouse with distaste, the little girl in front of her looking lost and out of place. Her dark hair was braided carefully, contrasting with her alabaster skin, piercing blue eyes peering into the building, taking in everything, reserved. Bobby spotted the trio first, walking briskly down the stairs and across the garage floor.

“Captain Nash, how can I help you today?” he asked.

“I’m looking for Evan?” she replied curtly, manners clearly lost on her.

Bobby turned back and called out to his team. “Buck! Eddie!” He turned back to face Hailey, recognising the young girl as Remi. Buck rounded the corner, Eddie hot on his heels.

“Daddy!” Remi sprinted across the concrete, throwing herself at Buck. He automatically scooped her up, holding her close, his hand across her back. She buried her face into his neck, and he could feel her shaking in his grip.

“Hailey,” said Buck quietly.

“Her stuff is in the suitcase, and there’s a copy of the paperwork the lawyer drafted up. She’s all yours,” spat Hailey bitterly. Eddie could feel the animosity coming off Hailey in waves, his own lips curling in disgust at her attitude. She pushed forward the wheeled bag, Bobby catching it, his eyebrow raised at the young woman, determined not to pass judgement. Hailey kissed the forehead of the little boy on her side, before glancing back at Remi and Buck, eyes hardening as she turned heel and left. Eddie put a hand on Buck’s shoulder, feeling him tremble under his palm. Buck looked up, tears pooling in his eyes before overflowing, streaking down his cheeks.

“Bobby.” Buck had never sounded so heartbroken, so terrified. Eddie pulled away, slipping his hands under Remi’s armpits, pulling her away from Buck. She whimpered for a moment, tugging at Buck’s shirt. “Rem, this is Eddie. He’ll look after you for a few minutes, and then I’ll come sit with you, okay?” Remi allowed Eddie to pull her away, clinging to him as the pair of them walked away. Buck maintained his composure for a few precious seconds, before breaking down, Bobby wrapping his arms around him, providing him a shoulder to cry on while patting his back comfortingly.

Eddie watched Buck and Bobby from the mezzanine, Remi sitting on the bench in the kitchen as he passed her crackers, quietly crunching on them, swinging her legs. Hen and Chimnet were milling around, unsure of what to do or how to help out. Remi’s hair had been braided out of her face, dark waves falling over her shoulders, and she’d been dressed in a cream and black striped knitted jumper, dark denim skinny jeans, and a pair of red ballet flats on her feet. She had the same piercing eyes as Buck, her ivory skin peppered with freckles, and Eddie felt like she’d been missing from his life, the mini me of Buck he’d sometimes dreamed about. She quirked her lips into a half smile as she spotted Buck a few minutes later, and Eddie’s heart melted a little, echoes of the same grin he’d seen on Buck’s face a million times before.

“Down please,” she said firmly to Eddie. He lifted her down, setting her on her feet, and she darted across the room to Buck, high-fiving him as she stood in front of him.

“Were you good for Eddie?” he asked, crouching down in front of her. She nodded, not looking directly at Buck.

“Yes,” she whispered. Buck surged forward, kissing her briefly on the forehead before taking her hand in his much larger one.

“Good girl. Would you like to meet some of my friends?” She nodded, glancing up at him as he stood up, lifting her into his arms.

“So this here is Bobby, and he’s the boss of all the fire trucks in this house. He’s also really good at cooking, and makes the best food. Over there is Hen and Chimney, and they both work on the ambulance, and they help save people. And then over there is Eddie, and we’ll be staying at his house, because he’s pretty cool,” explained Buck. “Guys, this is Remi. She’s seven, and obsessed with the colour red, and will happily talk your ear off about fire engines if you let her, because she’s into that at the moment.”

“Well Miss Remi, have you ever _been_ in a fire truck?” asked Hen, sauntering over casually. Remi’s eyes opened wide, and she shook her head almost comically.

“Can I Daddy? Please?” she begged. He set her down on the floor, and she took Hen’s hand, pulling on her arm to try and make Hen move faster, Chimney following the pair.

“Stay with Hen please!” called Buck. He sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes. Eddie poured him a coffee and brought it over to him, passing him the warm brew before taking a seat next to him, Bobby on the arm chair next to Buck.

“How are you doing?”

Buck glanced at Eddie, before looking down at the mug in his hands.

“This all feels so _surreal_. I wished for more time with Remi for years, more than the weekend a month I was getting, and now, she’s here, and I don’t know if I’m ready for this,” admitted Buck. He could hear Remi giggling, Chimney joking with Hen, and his heart sank for a minute.

Eddie laid a gentle hand on Buck’s knee. “You’ve been practicing with Chris for years now. I think you’re definitely ready. And I said I’d help you Buck, and I meant it. You’re like my best friend, and you’ve done so much for Chris and I. Let me return the favour,” said Eddie earnestly.

“There’s so much to be done, I don’t know where to start.” The alarm blared through the house, shocking Buck, and he glanced at Bobby, unsure of what to do.

Bobby stood up, glancing out across the garage before he spotted Remi, Hen and Chimney. “Hey Remi! Want to come out on a fire truck?”

* * *

When they returned to the station, covered in soot and giggling, Buck almost missed Carla and Chris standing in the doorway as he climbed out of the truck.

“Chris! Buddy, what are you doing here?” he exclaimed excitedly. He darted around, bringing Chris close.

“Ew, Buck, you smell,” whined Chris, grinning.

“Oops, sorry bud, my bad,” said Buck sheepishly. Eddie rounded the corner, carrying Remi in his arms, and Buck felt his heart skip a beat for a moment at the sight of them. Their heads were bent together, Remi’s resting on his shoulder as he whispered into her hair, looking exhausted already. She clutched Eddie’s shirt tightly, hanging on so she didn’t fall, but Buck knew that Eddie had his daughter, was holding her safely and securely, just like she was his own.

_And God did she look like Eddie._

“Eddie called me, said you’d like to talk?” started Carla, smiling at Remi.

“Come on Chris, I think Bobby’s making some dinner, do you want to come help?” asked Eddie.

“Yeah!”

“Good, cause I’m definitely going to need your help Chris,” added Bobby, appearing from the rear of the fire engine. He scooped up Chris, laughing together as the four of them headed upstairs, leaving Buck with Carla. The silence was deafening for a moment, and Buck didn’t even know how to start the conversation.

“She’s gorgeous you know.”

“I know. Thank you.”

“So what’s the story? How can I help?” asked Carla.

Buck sighed, steepling his fingers in front of his face for a moment before taking a deep breath to steady himself. “I… wanted to know if – if you would be able to take on Remi like you do with Chris? I’ll sort out something else for the nights you don’t do, when he goes with Pepa or Abuela, but when you do take him, are you able to look after Remi as well?”

“Of course Buckaroo. She looks like a gorgeous kid, and besides, what’s one more? Chris is very well behaved, and I’m sure she’ll be fine too,” replied Carla easily. “And I’m sure if you talk to Pepa or Abuela they’d be more than happy to help you out as well. They both love kids.”

“I know, it’s just. I hate asking for help like this, it makes me feel like I can’t do it,” answered Buck.

“Did you think Eddie couldn’t do it when you asked me for help for him?”

“No, of course not, I could see a single dad trying to do the best for his kid with a system that didn’t work for him, and I knew you could help,” replied Buck.

“He’s just done the same thing for you. You’re a single dad, trying to work out what’s best for his kid, and this is it. We’re all family here, and we’d do anything to help out, you know that. Besides, Eddie’s crazy about you,” added Carla cheekily. She watched as Buck’s face flushed red for a moment, flustered, before he caught himself.

“No he’s… no we’re… what?”

Carla laughed, before linking arms with Buck and marching into the fire station. “Come on, introduce me to this adorable little girl who’s now in your life, and I’ll tell you off later for not telling me she even existed.”

* * *

The last 24 hour had been exhausting.

It had turned into nearly a 36 hour shift, with the last callout going much longer than expected.

Everything Buck had known had been flipped on its head, and now, he was standing on the front porch of Eddie’s house, feeling uncertain as Eddie appeared behind him.

“You’re over here like five times a day Buck. You know the front door doesn’t bite,” said Eddie, dropping a suitcase near the front door.

“Yeah, but it’s the first time I’ve really been _living_ at this house,” replied Buck.

“Remi’s already claimed her room according to Carla, and there’s an extra bed in there if you want to stay with her, or you… you know, you could stay with me,” said Eddie uncertainly.

“I don’t want to overstep my welcome.” Eddie heard the undercurrent of confusion under Buck’s tone, unsure of what had happened, and resolved to try and talk to him later, once they were settled into the house. He unlocked the front door, the smell of cookies permeating the air, Remi’s high pitched laugh and Chris’s giggles echoing from the kitchen.

“Sounds like they’re having fun already,” commented Eddie, lumbering down the hall and turning into the kitchen. He found Chris and Remi seated at the table, both covered in smears of chocolate and cookie dough, his kitchen looking like a tornado had whipped through. Carla looked immaculate as always, and Eddie found himself laughing as well, Buck joining in as he appeared behind Eddie, resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder as he chuckled.

“I think that’s my cue to leave. See you tomorrow kiddos!” called Carla, slinging her bag over her shoulder and leaving.

“Of course she leaves us with the sticky kids,” said Eddie, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Alright, think it might be time for baths,” suggested Buck.

Eddie sized up each child, before turning to Remi. “You’re up first _mija_ , let’s get you cleaned up and ready for bed,” said Eddie, hunkering down in front of Remi. She smiled at him, glancing at Buck, before wrapping her arms around Eddie. He groaned as he felt sticky fingers on his neck, and lifted her up.

“Buck, will you help me?” asked Chris.

“Sure thing buddy, let’s get you upstairs and unstuck,” said Buck, grinning. He’d been shocked by the domesticity of the moment, his kid and Eddie’s kid mucking around like siblings, Eddie taking it upon himself to make sure Remi was cleaned up, the same way Buck would have done, was doing, for Chris. He absentmindedly helps Chris upstairs and into the bathroom, setting pyjama’s on the low bench for him so once he was done he could get dressed, and let his mind wander for a few moments.

_Remi, cuddled up with Eddie, watching a movie together while he and Chris sat on the floor and played with Lego, Buck leaning against Eddie’s legs…_

_Chris sitting with Remi, teaching her how to cheer up both Buck and Eddie when they came home…_

_“They’re our dads, and they’re pretty cool.”_

_Eddie’s lips on his…_

_Wait, what?_

He felt Chris’s small arms around his waist and legs, and put a hand down, wet curls under his fingertips.

“All clean Buck. Can you read me a story?” he asked. Buck hoisted him up, holding him close for a moment.

“Sure can. We might see if Remi wants to read one too, hey bud?” Chris nodded, looking a little subdued, and Buck decided not to read into it. “Have you got one in mind?”

“Dad said we could start Harry Potter. Can we?”

Buck laughed. “Of course we can kid.”

An hour later, both kids were tucked into their respective beds, and Buck was on the lounge with Eddie, some movie playing in the background while he sipped his water, still feeling too keyed up to sleep.

“Hey Buck?”

“Mm?”

“What did you mean when you said you didn’t want to overstep your welcome?” Buck swallowed nervously, unsure of exposing this much of himself to Eddie when he wasn’t sure of the repercussions.

_To hell with it_.

“I didn’t want to make things more awkward than they already are,” he admitted.

“Why are they awkward?” replied Eddie casually, slinging an arm over the back of the lounge and turning to face Buck. He could feel his face flushing, heart pounding as he realised he was about to tell Eddie something he wasn’t even sure about himself. He fumbled with his hands, unable to look Eddie in the eye. 

“Um. I don’t know if you know this, or if I’m reading into things, but you do know I’m bi, right?”

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. You’re not super subtle about it, but I figured it was your place to tell us that, not mine.”

“You’re cool with it?”

“Me? Of course. Buck, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m not exactly the star player for the straight side either,” said Eddie kindly.

“What?”

Eddie laughed, a warm, bubbling sound that had Buck’s heart singing. “I’m not governed by gender, I’m more like, whatever makes me happy. Like you. _You_ make me happy, _cariño_.” Buck felt his heart leap into his throat as Eddie moved closer, the lips he’d been dreaming about almost in line with his, so close he could taste Eddie, before a terrified screech rent the air.

“ _Daddy!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you want more! @AliceSchuyler


End file.
